Chicago Fire (Season 5)
Chicago Fire season 5 premiered on October 11, 2016 and concluded on May 16, 2017 on NBC. The firefighters, Rescue Squad and paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51 risk their lives week in and week out to save and protect the citizens of their incredible city. This is an extended family and everyone inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Lt. Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer) leads the Truck company and brash Lt. Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker), a fireman's fireman. As chief of 51, Boden keeps his house running smoothly and his firefighters prepared to overcome all adversity. Gabriela Dawson (Monica Raymund) returns alongside paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer), seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg) and resourceful firefighter Stella Kidd (Miranda Rae Mayo). Also returning for the fifth season are Randy "Mouch" McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (Yuri Sardarov). Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (2) * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson (5) * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay (2) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (2) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (5) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (2) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (2) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (1) * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning (1) * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese (1) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (1) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (6) * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin (3) * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles (4) * Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson (1) * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies (2) Recurring Guest Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp (22) * Charlotte Sullivan as Nurse Anna Turner (10) * DuShon Brown as Connie (9) * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann (6) * Kamal Angelo Bolden as Firefighter Jason Kannell (4) * Scott Elrod as Travis Brenner (3) * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden (3) * Daniel Zacapa as Ramon Dawson (3) * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke (3) * Charles Brice as Andre Keyes (3) * Nick Boraine as Dennis Mack (3) * Holly Robinson Peete as Tamara Jones (3) * Lauren Stamile as Susan Weller (2) * Guy Burnet as Grant Smith (2) * Michael Nanfria as Darin Whitney (2) * Christopher Innvar as Tom Coletti (2) * Jamie Jackson as Eddie Owens (2) * Michael Hanrahan as Chief Anderson (2) * Daniel Eric Gold as Alderman Mark Blakeslee (2) * Brian Howe as Nick Porter (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris (21) * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes (7) * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes (7) * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker (6) * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer (3) * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann (3) * Sam Poretta as Paramedic Chief Hatcher (3) * Juan Lozada as James (3) * Erin Breen as Lieutenant Alexa Hubble (3) * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell (3) * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann (3) * Tim Gamble as Ronnie Turner (3) * Patti Vasquez as Nurse (3) * Mia Hulen as Marcy Prescott (3) * Amanda Calabrese as Annabelle Herrmann (2) * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris (2) * Michele Martinez as Paramedic Michele Martinez (2) * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah (2) * Abby Pierce as Mindy Brill (2) * Zach Kenney as Paramedic O'Reilly (2) * Jonathan Isaac Frank as Gerald (2) * Minita Gandhi as Doctor Prospere (2) * Greg Mills as Rick Denton (2) * Autumn Bell as Miranda (2) * Susan Myburgh as Nurse (2) * Sarah Scanlon as Carly (2) * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout (2) Uncredited * Anne Lockhart voices Dispatcher Episodes Category:Chicago Fire seasons Category:Seasons